Ablation of myocardial tissue is well known as a treatment for cardiac arrhythmias. In radio-frequency (RF) ablation, for example, a catheter is inserted into the heart and brought into contact with tissue at a target location. RF energy is then applied through an electrode on the catheter in order to create a lesion for the purpose of breaking arrhythmogenic current paths in the tissue.
Recently, circumferential ablation of the ostia of the pulmonary veins has gained acceptance as a treatment for atrial arrhythmias, and particularly for atrial fibrillation. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,064,902, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a catheter for ablating tissue on the inner wall of a blood vessel, such as a pulmonary vein. The tip portion of the catheter is deflectable from a first, generally straight, configuration, in which the proximal and distal sections are substantially co-linear, to a second, J-shaped, configuration in which the proximal and distal sections are generally parallel with a separation therebetween substantially corresponding to the inside diameter of the blood vessel. The distal end portion of the catheter is rotated about the longitudinal axis of the catheter to cause a circumferential displacement of proximal and distal ablation electrodes on the catheter along the inner wall of the pulmonary vein. In this way, the electrode catheter may be used to ablate a number of circumferentially-spaced sites on the inner wall of the pulmonary vein by ablating one or two sites at each circumferential position.